


Indisposed

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is in hospital and it was all Sherlock's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indisposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikeluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeluna/gifts).



> Written for justlikeluna, who is currently in hospital herself.

“I was hoping to be out of here today,” John Watson complained to Greg Lestrade when he came to visit him.  “I assured them that I had someone who would be at home to keep an eye on me.”

“Yes,” replied Greg, “but they require this to be a responsible adult and I’m not sure he counts as one of those.”

“He can be, you know.”

“Yes, but since it was his fault you ended up here they weren’t convinced.  When he said he was going to replicate the process by which Watkins created his explosion I had assumed he would stop before he blew up part of the ceiling at 221B, especially when a sizeable chunk fell down onto you.”

“I wasn’t seriously injured.”

“Just as well.  And anyway, Sherlock is slightly indisposed at the moment.”

“Why?  What’s happened to him?”

“It’s okay, nothing major.  From what I can gather from the parties concerned Mrs Hudson wasn’t too happy about either the state of her ceiling or the fact that one of her lodgers had ended up in hospital.  She decided to use a broom to knock down loose plaster but the broom kept slipping out of her hand and accidentally landing on Sherlock.”

“And you believed her?”

“I wouldn’t have dared not to; she was still holding the broom.”


End file.
